A typical handgun of the type with which the present invention is concerned comprises a semi-automatic, hand-held pistol which may include a breech-locking mechanism. In such a typical breech locking firearm cartridges fed from a magazine by spring pressure move upwardly in the column, each time a cartridge is fired by the gun. To load the cartridge into the chamber, a slide is pulled back with one hand, while holding the handle of the gun with the other hand. When the slide is pulled back, the barrel of the gun moves on a camway, serving to rotate the barrel slightly to thereby release the barrel from a lock, which in turn, serves to interlock the slide of the gun to the breech end of the barrel. Thus, the slide is moved back independently and then released to go forward under the bias of a recoil spring. A tongue depending from the slide catches the back of the first or uppermost cartridge in the magazine and pushes it forward into the chamber. Thereafter, when the trigger is pulled, a firing mechanism releases a firing pin to strike the primer portion of a loaded cartridge and thereby discharge the firearm. The function of the primer is to ignite the powder which is stored inside the cartridge, causing expanding gases in the cartridge to push the bullet (nose of the cartridge) out through the barrel. According to the laws of physics, an equal and opposite force pushes the slide rearwardly causing an extractor to pull the empty cartridge case out of the chamber and an ejector to propel the empty cartridge case out of the side of the gun. The return stroke of the slide (caused by the bias of the recoil spring) enables the depending tongue to catch the back of the next cartridge in the magazine and load it into the chamber. This cycle is repeated each time the trigger is pulled and until the magazine is emptied.
Although the invention concerns improvements intended primarily for use in connection with small semi-automatic firearms, the invention described herein has utility in other types of firearms, as well. Therefore, all aspects of the present invention should not only be considered as extending to the type of firearm illustrated, but also to other types of firearms.
Of course, the design of hand guns, in striving for optimum design, in recent years has moved to fewer moving parts to thereby make the firearm more reliable. With fewer moving parts, there is less chance of failure of such parts, and more reliability and efficacy of the design results.
Still further, with fewer moving parts, the hand gun becomes more compact leading to a more comfortable usage thereof, with the ability to conceal the hand gun for self-defense purposes.
A typical area in a hand gun in which compactness resulting from fewer moving parts can be attained is the cocking and firing mechanism. This cocking and firing mechanism design also provides smooth trigger pull.
Various hand guns designs have been shown in the patent literature, for instance, the design shown by du Piessis, U.S. Pat. No. 5,179,233; and Lewis U.S. Pat. No. 3,163,951. Neither of these patents indicates or teaches the advances in the design of the striker cocking and firing mechanism, as is attained by the present invention.